


Sixth Time's the Charm

by palladionaigis



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Kissing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Minako is the only one who ever makes a move, Ryoji is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladionaigis/pseuds/palladionaigis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Minako kisses Ryoji, and the one time he makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my Ryoji was being a cute, memeing trash on twitter. Also, I'm always trash for RyoHam too. Go me, having so many OTPs!

The first time they kiss, they're just having their first date, and throughout the day Ryoji trips over his own two feet... About six times. They're at Chagall and Minako notices how Ryoji's mouth can't quite seem to find the straw in his drink because he's been staring at her for the past twenty minutes.

Minako kisses him right outside the front door of the dorm, almost purposely missing his lips and catching the corner of his mouth. She waves goodbye and he, flushed cheeks and all, raises a single hand to wave back as she disappears through the double doors.

~

The second time is when they walk home from school together. Ryoji always insists he walk Minako back to the dorm, and then won't keep walking until she's safely inside. Today, something is off about her - she's tired, there are bags under her eyes, it almost looks like every movement she makes is met with stiff and sore muscles - but she loops her arm through his and keeps smiling like she always does.

This time, she pulls him close and hugs him for a few seconds longer than was meant for "just friends", and Ryoji swears he feels lips at his jawline. He shivers and she parts, shooting him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, before again disappearing behind the doors.

~

The third time is at school. Minako invites Ryoji up to the rooftop for lunch, and no matter how chilly the air, her attitude is as warm as ever. Her eyes glaze over slightly when she produces a bento from her schoolbag, but quickly changes back to her happy old self when she offers Ryoji a piece of omelet, hands poised to feed it to him.

Right before the bell rings and they're about to go back down the stairs, Minako pulls at his sleeve, giggling, and she leans up to kiss his cheek, taking with it a small piece of rice that had been stuck there. She practically flies down the stairs, leaving a very flustered Ryoji with a hand against his cheek up at the top of the stairwell.

~

The fourth time is in the lounge of the dorm. Ryoji had been spending time with Junpei, and Minako came home from practice just in time to see the black-haired boy out the door. She follows him out, having dropped her bags on the inside, and, with a blush coloring her cheeks the faintest of pink, she pulls the front of his scarf and this time plants a kiss again, right on the corner of his mouth, though it's a little closer to her intended target this time.

Right after, she takes several long moments where she hides her face in the crook of his neck and whispers something he doesn't quite catch. In moments, she's off of him and back inside the dorm, Yukari immediately asking if she has a fever because her face is so flushed.

~

The fifth time is the first time she's allowed Ryoji up into her room. He's sitting on the bed and looking around, amazed at how neat her room could be despite all the little knick-knacks she's collected, the pencils and notebooks strewn across her desk, everything is just _her_ , and nothing else. She sits beside him and she laces her fingers through his, and Ryoji can feel her heartbeat speeding up through the warm skin of her palm. 

He looks over at her, eyes bright and inquisitive, and she leans up, her free hand coming to hold his jaw and finally, _finally_ her lips are against his and the world crashes down around them. Throwing everything aside, abandoning linear thought, in that one tiny moment, until she pulls back and apologizes. They go back downstairs a few minutes later and act like nothing happened.

~

The first time is on New Year's Eve. SEES has given Minako the choice to make, and Ryoji waits for her up in her room. Now that it's not the first time he's been there, he merely sits on the edge of her covers and waits. When she comes through her door, she is crying. Tears spill down her cheeks and he stands up and holds her to him, wishing he could ease the pain by doing something besides dying, but what he settles on instead is backing, raising her chin with his index finger, and kissing her. She seems frozen in shock for a few moments before she throws abandon to the wind and backs him up so he's sitting on her bed again.

She climbs onto his lap and rests her arms over his shoulders and he kisses her again, though it's like the first kiss had never broken. Just through the way her lips move against his, he can tell she's not going to kill him. She's a fighter, after all. He wishes it was easier, and that's what he tries to convey sitting there, with his hands on her hips, eyes closed.


End file.
